Dead, Not Gone
by J. Maria
Summary: Castiel and Cordelia are bringing some of the dead back to life.  Cassie Newton - seer extraordinare, Ash - mulleted and beer swilling genuis, Anya - restored ex-demon, and Dean Winchester - current Patriarch of the Winchester Clan.
1. Angel's Wings

Title: Dead, Not Gone  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or SPN.  
Summary: Castiels a busy little angel, what with pulling Dean out of Hell, and others out of heaven.  
A/N: How many more fandoms can I cram into one 'verse? This is set in the Buffy/Graham, Hank's a Dark-Hunter, Joyce's a White-Lighter, Dawn's Hunting With Sam pre-resurrected!Dean, Riley's divorcing pregnant!Sam Finn while taking on Martha Jones as a hunting alien/monster partner - Or, you know, what I like to call the Resurrected 'verse  
Also, heavily influenced by the songs _Dead and Gone_ and _Airplanes_. Mainly _Airplanes_.

_****___

Dead, Not Gone

Angel's Wings

Sunlight filtered through dappled green-gold leaves, and all was right in her corner of heaven. . . except she was bored out of her skull. Cassandra Newton flopped down - unrealistically, she might add - on a bed of dried pine needles. She was kind of getting sick of the whole nature-girl shtick her heaven was made up off.

Every once and a while, some crazy mullet man would flash through her heaven, grin at her lecherously and then mutter something about a cold one at the Roadhouse and poof away. Cassie just shrugged it off, but sometimes, she really just wanted to go with and partake of the beer like a normal, not-dead, rebellious teenager.

Cassie - mid-wish for the beer once again - jerked upright and turned to face the blindingly bright creature leaning beside her. Cassie blinked at the tears forming in her eyes.

"You're breaking a helluva lot of rules, Castiel," Cassie murmured.

The angel Castiel's reply did not come in the form of words the normal human mind could process, but Cassie - being both _dead_ and _gifted_ - had no problem with understanding him. She brushed the pine needles from her clothes - a simple white beater, tight black jeans with a few holes in them, scruffy tennis shoes and the baggy black hoodie, and pushed to her feet. Castiel grasped her forearm and hand, making her flesh and blood once more.

With a bright flash of white light, Cassie was dragged from heaven. The sixteen-going-on-seventeen year-old Seer hit the pavement hard, her knees buckling beneath her. She drew in a breath of harsh, icy air into long-inactive lungs and let her palms hit the asphalt.

Memories not her own flooded her mind. Cassie Newton had died in 2002, nearly seventeen. She was still nearly seventeen almost seven years later. Three more were being brought back: And one of them was _not_ going to be very happy about it. She pushed herself shakily to her feet and wobbled out of the road, collapsing from the effort on the cold, hard grass beneath her.

The moon hung full above her head and a group of mini-slayers, watchers and Faith were returning from their nightly hunt of the Cleveland Hellmouth. She would be safe with little sister, just for a little while. Castiel had brought her back for a reason, and she was determined to be useful.


	2. Not Going Back

Title: Dead, Not Gone  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the BtVS girls, Kripke owns SPN guy.  
Summary: Castiel's a busy little angel, what with pulling Dean out of Hell, and others out of heaven.  
A/N: Resurrected 'verse. Which is just insane and in my brain. . ._eating it_  
A/N2: The first three parts depict Cassie Newton's, Ash's, and Anya's point of return to the living. Connected to the Buffy/Graham & Dawn/Dean pairing/seven fandom crossverse - better known as the Resurrected verse.. Its instant crack. And I'm making up Ash's name. Don't fear, you'll probably never hear it again after this bit.  
Also, slight spoilers for the season 5 finale(not too huge, because there's a season 6 and nothing that happens doesn't get fixed - in both my fanon and canon - by the start of the sixth season. Kind of.)

__

**__**

Dead, Not Gone

Not Going Back

Ash dipped and ducked through someone's damn leafy paradise, trying to get the hell away from whoever was tailin' him. Son of bitch was fast, and even in heaven he wasn't the fastest man. As he whirled around to dodge past his tail, Ash slammed head-first into a glowing white wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Ash felt someone grab tight onto his arms and drag him bodily through the planes. He kicked and fought, but it didn't do him a lick of good. His ass was hauled on down to a moon-flooded road, stumbling just behind a blonde with a weird dye job.

"Hey, watch the language, Billy Ray," a dark haired woman stood beside the blonde - who looked like a kid now that he was getting a good look at her. The brunette gestured to the teen. "Tiny ears here!"

"I'm seventeen," the girl muttered. "And I'm _supposed_ to be twenty-four."

"And miss out on your junior and senior years of high school? No. I think not, Cassie," the brunette rolled her eyes. "And where the _hell_ do you think you're going, Washington Nathaniel Hawes?"

"Woman, I do _not _want that name gettin' out! I was on _government_ _watch lists_!" Ash hissed, loosing that smooth redneck drawl in a moment of blind panic.

"Ash, chill," the teenager rolled her eyes at his freak out. "As far as the government is concerned, you were incinerated at the Roadhouse."

"Why am I breathin' anyway?" Ash shook his head, turning back to the brunette.

"You're needed, Mullet-man," she shrugged. "And _we_ need every available asset playing on our side or else the bad guys win in the most awful of ways."

"Castiel goes splat, Bobby gets snap," Cassie made a twisting motion with her right hand. "Dean's unpretty and Sam falls down."

"Huh?"

"You _really _don't want to know unless you have a margarita the size of your head handy," Cassie shuddered. "Explain it better, Cordelia."

"Bad shit's about to happen, and we need a Seer, a super genius and a vengeance demon on our side to save the day. You get un-deaded, a plucky assistant and an unlimited supply of beer," Cordelia sighed. "And you get to keep your girls safe."

It wasn't the lure of the free beer or the plucky assistant that got him to say yes. It was lure of keeping Jo and Ellen Harvelle safe, the lure of finally paying them back for all of those years they let him laze around the bar practically for free that had him agreeing to be - as Cordelia had put it - un-deaded.

Though he'd swear it was the free beer if anyone ever asked.


	3. Sick of All This Waiting Around

Title: Dead, Not Gone  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the BtVS girls, Kripke owns SPN guy. (Burton owns the rest of them.)  
Summary: Castiel's a busy little angel, what with pulling Dean out of Hell, and others out of heaven.  
A/N: Resurrected 'verse. Which is just insane and in my brain…_eating it_…  
A/N2: I think I should just put my head through the wall. How the hell did I add _another fandom_ to this already stuffed universe? Damn Katie Brown towels! I had to fold them and my mind wandered to fic - again. It's a wonder that the people I work with don't look at me funny when I start muttering about fandom nonsense. (Of course, we talk movies/tv shows/and other random things all the time, so it's kind of normal)

_**Dead, Not Gone  
**Sick of All This Waiting Around_

Anya - well, she was _between_. Being a human-turned-demon-turned-human-turned-demon-turned-human, no one was quite sure _where_ she belonged. Apparently, there was just a whole lot of paperwork involved. Which is how she found herself at Juno's office, watching in rapt fascination as the cigarette smoke bellowed out of the gaping hole in her throat.

"Did you not read your haunting manual?" Juno asked distractedly.

"I'm not a ghost," Anya frowned. "And the only place I could potentially haunt, per se, was the Magic Box. Which is in a great big sink hole in California."

"Ah, the Slayer-clause," Juno nodded, looking up at her again.

"Demon," Anya corrected. "I was never a Slayer."

"No, the Slayer-clause," Juno took a drag on her cigarette as she thumbed through a file. "The higher-ups have been dog-earring a lot of the caseloads lately. A super-genius hacker, a seer and a hunter in the US, another super-genius hacker, a doctor, a secretary and a young boy in Wales, and you. An ex-vengeance demon."

"Higher-ups?"

"Angels," Juno shrugged. "I'm not quite sure what he wants you all for, but he wants you breathing for it."

"Then why isn't it called the Angel-Clause instead of the Slayer-Clause? Isn't that improper labeling?" Anya thought back to all the crazy labeling and filing Giles used to do at the Magic Box before he gave the business to her. It used to drive her crazy, just as this seemed to be annoying her.

"They are essential to the Slayers missions," a deep and serious voice said from behind Anya.

She turned to face a dark haired man in a tan trench coat who stood in the doorway. Juno huffed out a plume of smoke from her throat and shook her head at him.

"Always a flare for the dramatic, Castiel," Juno shook her head.

"I'm not being dramatic, false idol," Castiel turned his cold stare onto the spirit behind the desk.

"I didn't make them worship me, angel," Juno narrowed her eyes. "My corporeal form was destroyed and that's why I got sent here. Don't rub salt in an old wound, Castiel. It's bad form."

"You were a _god_?" Anya turned back to the caseworker.

"No, but they thought I was one," Juno shrugged. "Just as I'm sure thousands of girls thought you were a god for granting their wishes of vengeance."

"Yes, I suppose so," Anya shrugged.

"The abomination is to be rewarded for her selfless acts," Castiel cut in. "She is to provide balance to the shift."

"He's so very charming isn't he?" Juno snorted. "Millennia have passed, and he still hasn't formed a proper personality."

"He's not in touch with his humanity," Anya defended the angel, remembering how she'd grown out of her own humanity over the centuries. The barbs the Scoobies had occasionally thrown at her still stung a bit. "It takes a while."

"Honey, he's a heavenly being. They don't have humanity," another male voice chuckled from behind the angel.

"Mr. B," Anya smiled fondly at the trickster. His connection with the sandworms of the underworld had come in handy on a few of her more creative cases in the past.

"I liked it better when your head was shrunk," Juno rolled her eyes.

"Aw, Juno-baby, you ain't got no h-h-heart," Betelgeuse stuttered like the Cowardly Lion and clutched a hand to his breast before whipping out a gory and still beating heart before him. With a suggestive quirk of his brows he leered, "Want one? Left ventricle's the best bit."

"I always heard it was the right one," Anya scrunched up her nose. "It's just like you to be offering up inferior product."

"Annie, baby, where's the flayed skin and ridges?" Betelgeuse did a double take at the dead woman. "Weren't you a brunette?"

"Weren't _you_?" Anya snorted. "I lost my power source and became human."

"Yeah, but big bad D said you got promoted again."

"She did, until she undid a wish," Juno pulled another drag from her cigarette.

"Ah, wondered what happened to Halfrek," Betelgeuse nodded. "Uptight little Daddy's girl -"

"That abomination is not to be spoken of," Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"Why does he look shifty?" Anya frowned.

"He's an angel, angels ain't shifty," came the reply from Juno.

"You don't remember Gabriel?" Betelgeuse smirked. "Shifty little -"

"You've seen Gabriel?" Castiel turned to him.

"You _haven't_?" Betelgeuse frowned. "Damn little imp's been trying to sweet talk all the supernatural ladies. Had to shoo him off Lydia."

"Lydia who?" Anya's head turned at that. "Surely not _little_ Lydia, the former child bride of yours?"

"How'd you uh, hear about her?" Betelgeuse shifted nervously.

"Halfrek mentioned she'd had to almost grant a wish to her once," Anya's eyes narrowed. "Because of a certain blue-skinned being. Even if it did technically fall into my jurisdiction at that point. I think that's why she passed on it, come to think of it."

"Lydia's got a clause," Juno chuckled. "The Maitlands made sure of it, didn't they, Mr. B?"

"Why is there a stuffy angel in the room?" Betelgeuse turned to face Castiel.

"Anyanka is needed. The underground king is rising, as are the spectors, Betelgeuse," Castiel said flatly. Juno and Anya winced at the use of Mr. B's name. Names had power, and his more than most. Using his name gave him a license to move freely above his prison and into the mortal realm, after all.

"Angel have a heavenly power that strips the power of my name," Betelgeuse narrowed his eyes at Castiel.

"It's not time yet for you to go above yet. But Anyanka is needed to protect the Seer Cassie Newton."

"To late to do that," Anya shook her head. "She died in Sunnydale of heart failure."

"You're not the only being brought back," Castiel answered with slight lift of his shoulders.


End file.
